Heartbreaker
by Jaxalie
Summary: my sequel to wwry, i wrote it before i saw WWRY onstage so forgive if it's weird. basicly follows Galileo and co after the Rhapsody was acheved. one chapter on here for some reason :p


We Will Rock You: Heartbreaker my crappy version of the sequel, hope it all makes sence understand it was a long time before i saw WWRY live. :p

* * *

**We Will Rock You: Heartbreaker**

Galileo Figaro lay quietly on the mat trice of the blue van. The van had become sort of a home for him and Scaramouche, his feisty girlfriend. And quite frankly he liked it.

Scaramouche rolled over her hair falling over her fine, delicate cheek bones.

Slowly Galileo pushed the hair from her face. Scaramouche was so peaceful when she slept. Hardly the tough girl people saw her as.

Galileo sighed. Scaramouche had been the first person who ever understood him. The first person who actually gave a crap about him.

It was kinda cliché that he'd realized how much he loved her. After all, he was the hero of the story and the hero always had his chick.

Closing his eyes he tried to remember all that had happened to bring them to this place.

"Gazz" he heard the soft voice in his ear, "you alright?"

He smiled. Scaramouche was awake. Opening his eyes , without a word he bent forward and gave her a kiss on the lips. Soft but fierce when need be.

'kiss me too fiercely, hold me to tight' the lyrics rang out. Wincing he pulled away.

Scaramouche just looked at him, obviously shocked.

"what? Cant have been that bad, not like I'm Pop or something." Scaramouche had a lot of sarcasm in her. Her words were always blunt and often insulting, but Gazz wouldn't change that for the world. After all, that's what made her different.

"sorry it's these damn lyrics.. they… there… they wont STOP!"

Galileo put his hand to his head as he sat up. He hated having so many things going on at once. Sometimes it was just too much!

"aw, baby." He felt Scara's warm hand over his chest. Felt her legs as they came on each side of him. So she sat behind him, hugging him close. Her inner thighs touching his legs.

"you know there are other ways of forgetting what you don't wanna hear." Scaramouche whispered seductively into his ear. Sending a tingle down the back of his neck. He turned so his and her lips where at just the right angle to kiss. Scaramouche pulled her self around Gazz so that she was now on his lap facing him. Galileo felt a familiar sensation, a happy sensation.

"Oi! You two!" within seconds the sensation was gone and the two pulled back annoyed.

Meatloaf stood hands on hips directly in front of them. What a mood killer.

"just what the hell do you think your doing?" she asked, her blond braids swaying as she spoke.

"we were just about t…" Scaramouche began but Meat stuck up her hand.

"don't wanna know! Waaay too much info!"

Scaramouche rolled her eyes "then why ask?"

"because… because your suppose te be preparing not… playing!" Meat said aquardly(sp?). Galileo's heart sank. Meat was still wasn't over Britney. She missed him greatly ,every one knew. Gradually Scaramouche started to stand up, but as she did her foot hooked on Galileo's leg and she tumbled pulling Gazz with her.

They both landed in a heap of arms and legs. Meat pulled a face, clearly trying not to laugh at the current situation.

Quickly Scaramouche stood. Embarrassed and glairing as Meat finally cracked and a laugh escaped her lips.

"Did... did.." Meat couldn't get the words out as the laughter spread round her entire body, and she began to jump up and down from hysterics.

Galileo stood too, this time seeing why Meat found it so funny.

"ah Scara.. your umm… I mean. Your skirt is, ah hidden um.., your.." Galileo took a deep breath." Baby your skirt is tucked in your pants." He managed as Scaramouche quickly turned round and fixed it. How had she not known?!

"and while we're on the subject, your flies undone." Scaramouche said pointing.

"what?!" Gazz looked down to find his fly perfectly in place.

"gotcha." Scaramouche laughed.

"that's not funny." He glared.

"then why am I laughing?"

"your mean." Galileo pointed at her.

Scaramouche pulled a face "don't point at me like that!"

"like what?!"

They began to argue, Meat sighed, these two where so good together, but they could fight like hell. They were obviously gonna be late to the meeting. Turning she began walking got the bohemian HQ.

End scene.

Ever since Globalsoft had broken in, It just wasn't the same,. Meat hated it to be honest but they had no where else. Where would they go? They may have saved the world but the Killer Queen still lived and not all the GaGa's had changed. Meat was beginning to think that the fight would never be over, that all they'd lost and all that they'd done was for twaddle! Meat made her way down some stairs and entered the heart of the Heartbreak. Bohemians stood all around salvaging anything they could.

5 long months had passed since the break in. So many bits still lay sewn about. Including the instruments they'd attempted to build. Bob the builder stood close to the spot where Brit had died, trying to fix a broken mic. Sometimes it amazed her how people could just go on, after losing so much. Madonna made her way over to Meat, An amused grin across her face.

"OH MI GOD! You should take a look at what Pop's doing, he say's he's got a surprise for you. A big one. So he's packing some stuff."

Meat raised an eyebrow. "What?! A surprise, I wonder what it could be." Meat said sarcastically. Madonna shrugged.

A commotion came from above and Scaramouche's voice could be heard clearly.

"Be careful with that Gazza! That's the only remaining guitar on planet Mall!" her voice was whiney, but she was clearly over the tiff they'd had earlier.

"I'm sorry Babe." Gazza Replied

"I can carry it if ya want."

"Nah it's alright", Gazza said stubbornly," I'm the man. You're my chick, your not suppose to carry the stuff."

"Neither is the Rock star!"

"I can Handle it!"

Meat sighed, Oh to be young and in Love. Good times, Good tomes.

Another crash and this time Pop came running out from a small passage way.

"'Scuse me. I Have to get summen." He pushed past her on his way to the stairs.

"Wah, the Bleeding Hell is going on here?!" Meat yelled above the chaos. All the bohemians stopped to look at her and finally she saw what they were all doing.

Scaramouche, Galileo and Pop came in from the stair way. Pop had taken the guitar from Galileo, who was now holding hands with Scara.

"why are ya all pack'en up?" Meat asked

"Pop found us a new place." Madonna called over.

Meats head snapped to Pop.

"and you thought ya'd tell this lot and not me?!" Meat knew she sounded angry but deep down she was happy.

"Baby, Chica… that's about right." Pop said swaying a little, obviously drunk" Thought you'd like a change of scenery

Pop took one hand off the guitar case and it started to slip. Scaramouche quickly grabbed for it and put it down nicely.

"Watch it Pop!" Scaramouche said, apparently more interested in her Guitar than the new head quarters.

"Any day, Babe, Any day." Pop grinned and Galileo had to grab Scaramouche as she clenched her fists and took a threatening step forward. Scaramouche and Pop weren't getting on and every one thought that given the chance Scara would inflict some serious damage on Pop.

Pop began to say something but Meat cut him to it.

"Oi! Can we just get past the current issue?!" A sea of bohemian faces, all one hundred percent focused on Meat. "Good. Now where the bloody hell is thus place? I wanna see it before we make any decisions to move!"

End scene.

* * *

20 minutes later Galileo, Scaramouche, Meat and Pop arrived at the place Pop thought would be 'Perfect' for the new head quarters. It looked a lot like the Shakespeare globe, except it had a metal roof over the globe bit.

"Voila, Welcome to Boho heaven!" Pop said happily

Scaramouche looked at it. The black gates, the roundness.

"you call this a bohemian heaven? Looks more like a primitive prison." Scaramouche sighed, what a shit excuse, the place looked quite, perfect. But she hated to agree with Pop.

She felt Gazza slip his arm around her waist, an indication that he liked the place. Damn she thought. And even though it pained her to say it,

"All right. It looks okay, but what about the inside? Grease bucket."

Pop brightened.

"That's the best part! Come on!" and he was off running to the black gates. With a push they opened and he went inside.

"Well you heard the drunken one. Let's go!" Meat followed suit.

Galileo started forward but stopped when he realized Scaramouche hadn't moved.

"You coming babe?" he looked a little like a boy torn between the biggest sweet in the world and his favorite toy.

"Do I have ta?" Scaramouche pouted. "Cant we just find a quiet place and… you know… make it loud again?"

Galileo's eyes widened, clearly liking the idea.

"Absolutely! Definitely! I like that plan much better!" he smiled but then his face dropped a little. "but we cant!... I mean we promised we'd look around and Meat would…" Scaramouche sealed his lips with a kiss. After a while they pulled back.

Galileo opened his mouth to speak but, once again, Meat beat him to it as her voice came form inside he gates.

"come on you two! There's plenty of time for that later!"

Simultaneously Galileo and Scaramouche sighed. They had to go with Meat.

End scene

* * *

Few days later Roger Lee, a rebel, sat quietly having his annual beer. Every night at the same time he would come to the same bar and order himself a beer. He'd been doing it for the past few months. It wasn't as though he didn't have anything better to do, it was just he thought of it as sort of a tradition.

"ya, wan anything else love?" the bartender, obviously gay, asked.

"nah." Roger looked up as he caught a glimpse of his reflection on a plate, long blondish hair, blue eyes and a chin dimple. It wasn't like he didn't have a gig to get to. It wasn't as though he didn't have a chick or three; he just needed to get away.

"well then I'm sorry, mate but you have to go. It's a no parking zone. Gonna have to ask you to leave." The bartender said sorrowfully.

"since when?" roger asked, confusion crossing his face.

"since the killer queen lost it! She's bough out every independent place. So officially she owns this place, and it's her rules."

Roger sighed "fuck"

"don't I know it mate." The man sitting next to him said.

He was an older man of about 50, with long gray hair and a bandanna, almost what they used to call a hippy.

"names Pop. Used to know a lot about music." He hiccupped roger stuck out a hand to shake with Pop.

"Roger, Roger Lee"

End scene

* * *

Galileo lay wide awake. He couldn't sleep again. His mind rushed with thoughts he couldn't control. Scaramouche lay asleep by his side. Not even her arm touched him. Usually she would sleep with her head on his chest but not tonight.

Galileo sat up and looked around. They'd abandoned the van and now lived in a room in the new Heartbreak Theater. They'd called it that because it had it's own theatre (duh), that was now their stadium.

Quickly he removed the covers and stood. His trousers lay on the floor along with his shirt, and the only way he could get to them was to turn on the light.

"Jesus! Gaz!" Scaramouche yelled when the light came on. "what the hell are you doing?!" she sat up, her hair a mess and she had creases from the pillow.

"Sorry. I was trying to get my clothes and I couldn't see." Galileo said hushed

"arr. What?! Why?!" Scaramouche asked over the initial wake up.

"I couldn't sleep. I thought I'd go down and get a little air" he said Praying Scaramouche wouldn't over react.

In stead she just sighed, sleepily.

"Gazz, Hunny, just come to be." Yawning she continued" you know if you go out there you'll wake everyone up and it'll only get messy." she smiled, half a sleep." Besides there are other things we can do to out role sleep."

Galileo blinked, this was a first. But he smiled anyway. "ooh, Scaramouche, Scaramouche will you do the fandango?" as he turned off the light.

"Shh." Pop said as he and Roger, his new friend, sneaked into the Heartbreak.

He and Roger had began to talk and it turned out Roger had been in the Killer Queen's prison at the time of the Rhapsody. He's always believed that GaGa music was fake and had even tried to sabotage the computers. But as she had done so many times before, The Killer Queen had caught him and he'd spent the time in Jail or at the seven seas. Pop knew he'd looked familiar.

"Welcome to the Heartbreak. Home to some of planet Mall's finest rebels. Please refrain from waking anyone asleep in a random area as, most likely, they are drunk and liable to beat you to death with their bare hands." Pop ever the tour guide explained. He'd told Roger all about these guys, the dreamer and his 'Harpy' of a chick.

and now as the two of them walked around Roger knew he'd like it here.

As they got to a long corridor the sounds of laughing, banging and pleasure could be heard from one behind one of the doors.

"I thought you said I should be quiet." Roger smiled cheekily

Pop smiled too and shushed him as he stuck his ear to the door.

"hehe" pop pulled back a little, " Galileo's at it again. That devil. He's only young yet he knows so much."

"I can see that." Roger raised and eye brow as Scaramouche yelled

"Shagileo Gigolo!" in a high voice.

"The girl doesn't sound to bad herself.." Pop looked up sharply

"Nahahaha Mate, don't even go there, She's Satan." He said a little too loudly.

"Well then call me Satan's little helper!" Roger joked.

The door opposite Galileo and Scaramouche's suddenly swung open, revealing a scantly clad Meat in a little Black number.

Pop and Roger barely registered in her annoyance. As she walked up to the other door and began knocking and yelling.

"Would you knock it off?! Some of us are trying to get a lil' shut eye! Fucksake."

The noise abruptly stopped and muffled voice's could be heard.

"sorry Meat." Gaz yelled whilst Scaramouche said a less pleasant

"If you cant take the noise get ear plugs!"

Meat grumbled and turned only then seeing pop and roger.

"Oi! Who'er you?!" she asked then added "Hiya Pop"

Pop waved a hello and said " Jeez Meat if you'd wanted to get it up you could'a just smacked Madonna's bottom." Indicating to her bed room attire.

"shut up Pop, Now I asked you a question. Who're you?" Meat asked again as the back ground noise began again.

End scene

* * *

The next morning the heartbreak was a bustle of excitement. The bohemians where preparing for the next big gig. Meat stood surveying the lot. It was 10 am and Scara and Gazza where no weren't even up.

"Typical! Bloody Typical!" meat yelled kicking the air.

"alright love calm down." Charlotte-Friggin-Church told her.

"oh all days to be late down!!" Meat had already introduced the other Bohemians to Roger, but she really wanted him to meet Galileo. Partly because he really wanted to meet The Dreamer but also because he could be the man to help them get the word out. To get rid of the Killer Queen for good.

Meat knew Galileo couldn't do everything. That kind of pressure would drive an already unstable man over the edge. She was sort of hoping that Roger could maybe help Gaz with the singing.

"Oh mi god, Yeah, did you hear those two last night? I don't think we'll be seeing 'em for a while hun." Charlotte-Friggin-Church said with a flourish.

"I'll tell you the way those two carry on. That girl's gonna find her self in trouble someday." Cliff put in as he walked past.

"Yeah…" Meat said unhappily.

Scaramouche stifled a yawn as her and Galileo made their way to the great open area. By the time she and Gaz had been done doing 'stuff', it had been early morning. So she'd only slept for a few hours. She was sure it could show in her choice of clothing but Gaz had said she looked Prefect. She hadn't worn her old clothes in months; somehow she looked different, older.

"You okay babe?" Galileo asked a bit too enthusiastically for someone who hadn't slept.

"Huh? Yeah" she yawned, "Gaz do tell me, How the Bloody Hell can you be so energetic?!"

"Jeez, your cranky when your tired.

"don't get me started!" she said as they entered the room going down the stairs.

"Ah I see you've decided to grace us with your presence." Meat called over from the stage.

"H…h…hi everyone." Galileo stuttered. A signal that he was tired.

Within moments a giant table was wheeled in and the bohemians sat round it in rank order. Meat at the head with Big Macca at her right hand side and so on.

Galileo grabbed a seat and placed it next to Pop. Scaramouche pulled a face at him and he immediately looked for another chair for her, but when none could be seen he indicated for her to sit on the chair. Scaramouche smiled,

"you first Shagileo" a few chuckles came form the others as Gazz sat down and Scaramouche positioned her self on his lap.

" hey shut up Dickheads!. At least I get some!" he said giving Scaramouche a big snog.

"woo" someone yelled from the stalls where some of the others sat.

"uh um!" Meat coughed and everyone looked at her.

"Galileo if you're quite finished!" she said glairing at him, when he smiled and waved at her she just rolled her eyes.

"now as you all know we've got a big show ahead. Firstly we need to know, or there's no point. Gazza how's your voice? Can you sing okay?" meat looked at him again

"dunno you tell me…

Mama, just killed a man  
Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead  
Mama, life…"

"He's fine" Scaramouche cut in before he could continue.

"good. Now are there any issues we need to hear about before the show?..."

End scene

* * *

Scaramouche sat alone working on an amp. Gaz was off sound checking or something. So she was alone for the time being. Or so she thought.

"hey" said an unfamiliar voice startling her.

"god! Don't sneak up on people like that! You'll give someone a heart attack!" Scaramouche looked up to see the face of the new guy. She didn't remember his name but she thought he was a little cute. No Gaz, but cute none the less.

"Sorry. I'm Roger the new guy" he smiled

"Scaramouche." Looking back down. Her guitar lay beside her, she picked it up and strummed a few cords.

"Yeah I know." He said

"you do?" she gave him a suspicious look.

"yeah, I've heard so much about you. The guitar chick." Roger leaned against a speaker.

"CHICK?! Excuse me MR SELF CENTER, ONLY Galileo is allowed to call me his CHICK!"

"Sorry! I didn't mean to offend you! I'm just repeating what Pop said." Roger stuck up his hands defensively

"Oh did he now?!" Scaramouche looked up again, "I might have a word with him."

"while your at it, you should probably kick him, all the name's he calls you." Roger Laughed, "my favorite so far has been scanky bitch whore from the planet Wanker."

"Oh really?" Scara raised an eyebrow. "Thanks for telling me, I'm pretty sure he says these things to Gazza, but he doesn't tell me." Scaramouche smiled at the thought of her oh so cutely innocent boyfriend.

"well why would he? He wouldn't want to ruin a good thing." Roger was clearly flirting, yet also referring to her and Galileo's romp the night before.

"I suppose." Scaramouche and roger continued talking as she and he worked together on fixing the amp.

Unbeknownst to them Galileo stood not too far off watching as they laughed. He knew it was stupid but he felt his heart being to break.

"Don't worry mate, She still only has eyes for you." Big Macca broke through his silence.

"Wh… why do you say that?" Galileo asked covering his jealousy.

"come on Mate! I'm stupid not drunk…" Galileo looked at big Macca confused." Wait.. that's not right…" Big Macca's eye twitched.

"your not helping." Galileo turned away" besides, Scaramouche is a big girl. She.. she can take care of herself, really it's fine no big deal.. fine." Galileo babbled

" look Gaz, I may be a stupid, drunk, arsehole, but I know one thing. Scaramouche." He pointed to where she sat. "Will never betray you." Big Macca began to lose interest and walked off.

Galileo sighed. Inside my heart is breaking! My make-up may be flaking! But my smile, still, stays on.

Scaramouche was getting on well with roger, but still she felt this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Across the room she spotted Gazza coming out from somewhere behind a stack of speakers. He glanced her way and she waved and blew him a kiss, which he pretended to catch and put into his pocket.

Roger was going on about something like notes or something. So he didn't see Scara roll her eyes and give Gaz a 'I' m so bored I could die look'

Galileo in turn laughed and mouthed the words 'I love you.' This made her smile. However simple Gaz maybe, he still had the power to make her melt even from across a room.

"you really love him don't you." Roger said bringing her out of her daze.

"What?"

"I can see it. Usually girls go awall for the Rock talk and I've been saying it all and yet you still cant take your eyes off of the dreamer." Roger said putting down his tools.

"Why would I? he's clearly the sexiest man in the room. No offence but I like 'em Crazy." Scaramouche continued looking Galileo's way even though he'd turned round.

"crazy ey, how crazy we talking here?" roger asked letting off a chuckle.

"I'm talking self confessed nutter."

"Dude" was all roger replied.

End scene (or is it?)

* * *

Galileo had to keep his mind on task. It took everything he had not to go over to Scaramouche. Everything.

"psst, kid." A voice whispered

"huh?" Galileo turned around and knocked something out of Madonna's hand.

"now look what you've done!" she mattered pissed off.

"sorry Ma…" Galileo began but she'd already walked off.

Damn words. His head was making him hear things, out loud.

"kid over here!" the voice now clearly Pop's called over from one of the moveable stages.

"Pop?" Galileo looked up," Great, now you're in my head! As it I didn't have enough going on!" Galileo complained, having not seen Pop.

"Oh for god's sake, Gazza, over here!" Pop Waved

"oh. That makes more sense." Gaz said walking over to him. "what's that?" Galileo indicated to the small box in Pop's hand.

"these my friend are what they used to call ciggies, every rock star used them!" Pop smiled the boy wasn't very bright, Ciggies had only been out of stock for a few years.

"What do they do?"

"hey look" roger said pointing. "Pop and the dreamer…"

"Galileo." Scaramouche said annoyed

"pardon?"

"his name is Galileo, you keep calling him the dreamer when his name is GALILEO FIGARO!" Scaramouche had been listening to him call Gaz 'the dreamer' all day and although at first she'd enjoyed the chat. Now it was just becoming well… God damn boring!

"sorry," roger did a posh accent 'Galileo, I'll call him that." Roger said sarcastically obviously thinking it was a joke.

"Oh my god, are you really that stupid?! Fuck this! Excuse me." Scaramouche stood and walked away in the direction of Gaz and the 'oh so punch able' one. She wanted to hear what was being said but she also wanted to get away from her new annoying stalker.

Pop smiled. "You stick this end in your mouth" Pop pointed to the filter end. "and you light this end with this thingy," he held up a lighter "and then you drag."

"cool…" Galileo said taking the fag from Pop, but luckily before he could do anything Scaramouche slapped the thing out of his hand.

"Galileo Figaro put that filthy thing down!" she yelled

"OW! What the hell' d you do that for?!" Gaz complained rubbing his hand.

"Put that thing in your mouth and I swear to god the only thing you will be kissing is my knuckles as they smash into your face. Repeatedly!" Scaramouche clenched her fist and Galileo actually gulped.

"Scara, w…" he began but Scara whirled on Pop.

"and you! Do you have any idea what smoking does to a person?! It turns your fingernails yellow, your teeth brown and not to mention the breath." As Scara said these things Gaz looked at his hands, touched his teeth and blew into his hand. Afraid, even though he hadn't smoked.

"and don't forget every one of those death traps adds five grams of tar into your body!" Galileo looked as though he might have fainted.

"you could have killed him you stupid old Hippy!!" Scaramouche burst into tears and ran out the room.

"what's her problem?" Big Macca asked coming over. The others had stopped working and where looking at Pop.

"that time of the month I guess." Pop said shrugging, Meat looked off in the direction that Scaramouche had ran. Debating whether to run after her, Making her decision she followed soot.

End scene.

* * *

When Meat found Scaramouche, she bending over a toilet, throwing up her guts.

"Scara, hen, you alright?" Meat asked, standing just outside the toilet cubicle.

After a few seconds Scaramouche wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet moving past Meat to the sink

"Meat." Scaramouche took a deep breath, "what do you know about pregnancy?"

Meat's eyes widened.

"You're not?" she asked surprised, "are you?"

"I… I don't know." Scaramouch turned to face her.

Meat's mind was racing, could it be true?

"I missed a period." Scara sighed, "And I've been throwing up a lot."

Oh my god! Meat thought what if she was pregnant? The others had all mentioned it but Meat hadn't paid any attention to them.

"W… have you taken a test?" Meat asked. She'd thought she'd been pregnant once but Brit had made her take a test. He said he hadn't wanted her to put her hopes up only to be dashed to tiny bits.

"I've been afraid to." Scaramouche paled. "I don't want Gazza to know. Till I'm sure… he's young.. we're both young. I don't know how he'd take it!" She began to cry.

The nest morning, Meat snuck into Galileo and Scaramouche's room. The plan was in action.

"Psst, Scara. Luv it's time." Meat shook her gently trying hard not to wake a sleeping Gaz.

After what Scara had told her, Meat had gone out into the night to find a pregnancy test. The Killer Queen owned every store, so she'd had to steal one, so not to be recognized.

"Scara!" Meat said a little louder. Still no response. So meat did the only thing she could think of.

"what the?!" Scaramouche sat up with a jolt, "why the hell am I wet?!" she asked when she saw Meat. Luckily Galileo was still fast asleep, dreaming no doubt.

"Sorry." Meat pulled a face, "I couldn't wake you up."

Scaramouche gave her a death glair.

"So you peed on me?!"

"What?! EWW! No. I threw water on you." Meat said going out side. Scara followed in one of Gazza's t-shirts.

"It smells like pee." She complained as they made their way to the toilets.

"well how long had it been standing there?" Meat asked as they entered the loo.

"couple of days." Scaramouche shrugged.

Meat pulled a face," Now that is disgusting." Handing Scaramouche the test she made her way to the mirror. Her blond hair was knotty and un-neat, her make up smudged from the rain that had fallen and she had bags under her eyes.

Wow, that's attractive. She thought Splashing water on her face. It would take a few minutes for the test to work. So she thought she might as well make herself presentable.

After about 3 minutes Scaramouche came out. A look of pure horror on her face.

"what? What does it say Hen?" Meat walked to her side

Scaramouche took a deep breath, "It's…"

End scene

* * *

Galileo woke with a start. He'd had a terrible dream about being drowned by shoes and having to walk around in a dress singing a song about Breaking Free…

He shuddered. It took a few seconds for him to realize that Scaramouche was not in bed.

That's odd, he thought, she's never up first. Although he'd sworn he'd hear Meat come in to the room, so he couldn't be sure.

He glanced at the time. 1:00 pm. SHIT! He had to get ready!

Quickly he grabbed a pair of black jeans, a black vest top and his leather jacket. Meat was gonna be so mad!

"oh hey Fizza!" Meat said when Gaz entered the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

"Hey... Meat" he said confused, what the hell? Usually she'd be down his throat in a second if he slept just 10 minutes in.

"hey babe." He said to Scaramouche who sat on one of the chairs, looking a little pale.

"Afternoon, Gazza Fizza." She smiled at him. Galileo bent down and kissed her.

Pulling away she said, "you where wee bit late weren't you?"

He smiled sarcastically "only by 4 hours. Why didn't you wake me up?" he asked.

Scara just shrugged, "figured you deserved to sleep in. seeing as you've got a gig tonight."

What the? Since when did Scaramouche give a crap whether or not he had a gig? In fact she usually was the one to keep him up!

"okie dokie then.." Galileo grabbed Scaramouche's coffee and sipped. Eww, Tea.

Scaramouche gave him an amused look.

"Since when do you drink tea?' he asked getting a clean cup and pouring him self coffee.

"You shouldn't be drinking that stuff." Aretha said walking in. apparently Gaz hadn't been the only one to sleep in.

"What? Why?" Gazza asked.

"Coz you're already so hyper, you don't need the caffeine to take you over board."

"That's all we need." Scara muttered. Suddenly standing up, "excuse me!" she ran out of the room.

Galileo put his cup down and followed her.

Once he was gone Meat turned to Aretha.

"You where late"

For the third time in the space of an hour, Scaramouche stood over a toilet bowl. She felt horrible! Her head hurt and anything she ate got chucked back up again with a vengeance!

Slowly she lifted her head and spat the remainder of the sick into the toilet and flushed.

"Scara?" Gaz asked from the cubicle door." You okay?"

Scaramouche stood up and opened the door, pushing pas Gaz to the sink, she took a sip of water and rinsed her mouth.

"Baby…" Gaz began. Scaramouche let off a nervous chuckle..

"Baby… Interesting choice of words."

"What's going on?" Galileo asked confused

Scaramouche grimaced(huh?). she'd hoped that this could wait till the right moment but Gazza was concerned and she knew she couldn't lie to him.

When did you become such a dependable? She asked herself but already knew the answer, When she'd fallen in love.

She looked at Galileo for a moment, there was so much he didn't know, so much they had to learn. He didn't even know her real name! They were still kids them selves.

"I think it's commonly known as morning sickness. But I'm not sure why because it lasts the entire bloody day!" Scaramouche shut her eyes waiting for Gazza's reaction when it didn't come she opened them.

Gaz stood statue still, eye's wide in shock and confusion. He swallowed.

"wha…wha…what do you mean?" he sounded exactly like the boy she'd met before he'd grown up.

"Gazza, I'm pregnant." Scara couldn't even say the word without gaging. Her pregnant! It was insane.

"I.. I need to sit down." Galileo bolted for the door before Scaramouche could react.

She turned to the mirror tears running down her face. As she sang.

It started off so well  
They said we made a perfect pair  
I clothed myself in your glory and your love  
How I loved you  
How I cried...  
The years of care and loyalty  
Were nothing but a sham it seems  
The years belie we lived a lie  
I love you till I die  
Save me save me save me  
I cant face this life alone  
Save me save me save me...  
I'm naked and I'm far from home.

"Hen?" Meat's voice broke her thoughts. "What happened?" she asked coming into the toilets.

Scaramouche wiped her eyes so meat wouldn't see them.

"I…it didn't go well." Was all she could say Scaramouche couldn't believe that Gaz had just run out without as much as a word? Had he left her? Was he coming back?

Meat took her hand. "Hunny he'll come round, you know Gaz." Meat said as if reading Scaramouche's mind.

"What if he's left me?" Scaramouche said aloud and Meat shook her head.

"he wouldn't, he loves you too much. He just need's time." Meat said grabbing a towel and handing it to Scara who splashed her face so her tears wouldn't fall.

"where did he go?" she asked. What id Gaz had flipped out? Had she done the right thing? Or was it the biggest mistake of her life?

"I'm not sure, Poppet, he didn't stop." Meat said honestly. "He need's time, now…you need to lie down. You look like hell." Meat grabbed her arm but Scaramouche found her vision begins to blur.

"Oh Shit, Gaz.." she fell to the floor.

Meat rushed to her side. "HELP!" she yelled. Scaramouche was barely conscious.

Running foot steps came and Big Macca appeared by the door.

"What's going on I heard a yell" he stopped dead, "Oh my god!"

"she fell" meat panicked.

"Just fell?" big Macca went to pick her up from the cold floor.

Meat felt her calm start to go. "She's pregnant!"

Big Macca scooped her up and began for her room.

Oblivious to what was going on Pop gave an amused chuckle when he saw Scara. "have a bit to much?"

Meat glared at him.

"GO find Gazza." She yelled

"Excuse me I don't take orders!" Pop said defensively

Meat grabbed him by the color and shoved him to the wall.

"Just go find Galileo or I swear to god you'll wish you where dead!" Pop looked horrified as Meat dropped him and followed Big Macca into Scara's room. Her strength was amazing and he didn't argue with strength. So he stood and ran for it, hoping the way he'd seen Galileo go was correct.

END SCENE

* * *

Galileo walked mindlessly through the streets of GaGa land. He dint even see the half GaGa half Bohemian kids as they dir guitared and imitated him and Scaramouche, all he saw was what he was looking for. In his minds eye he saw Scara. saw her grow as the ting inside her grew, and for the first time in along wile, he was scared.

A kid that was wearing bohemian clothes with GaGa hair and make up suddenly walked up to him.

"Scuse me Mate, but do you know where I can get the rest of this 'Rebel' stuff? You seem to have it down." Galileo stopped and turned to face the girl about to tell her piss off. They both gasped.

"Pink?" Galileo asked more to himself than anything. When they were little Gaz and Pink's family had been friends. So they'd grown up together, not always getting along but still…

"Gordon, I mean Galileo." Pink said astounded, she'd been the first person to find out he'd changed his name to Galileo. So she knew him by his real name or simply as Gazzie.

"Wow! You've changed." Galileo said looking at her attire.

"Yeah, you too!" Pink smiled, "hang on a second. Oh my Gosh! I knew he looked familiar! You're the concert guy! Knew it!"

Galileo was shocked, realizing now what she was on about. Of course no wonder she'd been dressed like that. She had seen the concert!

"Yip that's me, Shagileo Gigolo. And before you ask I have no idea where my band are. Probably off somewhere getting pissed." He joked, referring to his band who had so kindly called themselves Shagileo Gigolo's band on live video.

"Wow! I know the famous Shag!" Pink exclaimed, excited.

Galileo blushed. "Sh… Shag? Is that what they're calling me?" he asked and to his embarrassment she nodded her head.

"Okie dokie then… that's… WEIRD!"

"so Gazzie, have you got a girlfriend? I'm sure you do now that you're a rock icon and all."

Galileo's mind churned. Of course he'd forgotten all about Scaramouche at the shock of seeing someone he knew changed. Oh what kind of a monster was he?! He'd forgotten the love of his life without even realizing it!

"Gazzie? You alright?" Pink raised a confused eyebrow and snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"wha?" Galileo asked snapping out of it. "Oh Girl Friend… Yeah I D.. Do you want to come with me and meet the bohemians?" he changed the subject. Pink smiled.

"Hell yeah! Let me just let my friend know I'm going somewhere." Gaz smiled too.

"I'll be a minute, there's something I have to do as well." Galileo walked off. Not seeing Pink as she took out her cell phone and dialed.

End scene

* * *

Song: Killer queen

Yes Things:  
She keeps her Moet et Chandon  
In her pretty cabinet  
'let them eat cake' she says  
Just like Marie Antoinette  
A built-in remedy  
For Kruschev and Kennedy  
At anytime an invitation  
You can't decline

Caviar and cigarettes  
Well versed in etiquette  
Extraordinarily nice

She's a Killer Queen  
Gunpowder, gelatine  
Dynamite with a laserbeam  
Guaranteed to blow your mind  
Anytime  
Ooh, recommended at the price  
Insatiable an appetite  
Wanna try?

Killer Queen:  
To avoid complications  
She never kept the same address  
In conversation  
She spoke just like a baroness  
Met a man from China  
Went down to Geisha Minah  
(Killer, killer, she's a killer Queen)  
Then again incidentally  
If you're that way inclined

Perfume came naturally from Paris  
For cars she couldn't care less  
Fastidious and precise  
I'm a

Yes Things:  
She's a Killer Queen  
Gunpowder, gelatine  
Dynamite with a laser beam  
Guaranteed to blow your mind  
Anytime

Killer Queen:  
Drop of a hat she's as willing as  
Playful as a pussy cat  
Then momentarily out of action  
Temporarily out of gas  
To absolutely drive you wild, wild..  
She's all out to get you

She's a Killer Queen  
Gunpowder, gelatine  
Dynamite with a laser beam  
Guaranteed to blow your mind  
Anytime

Ooh, recommended at the price  
Insatiable an appetite  
Wanna try ?  
You wanna try...

In side the killer queen's lair was a complete mess. Minions stood all over the place repairing wires, computers, plumbing... anything the bohemian antics had destroyed.

The killer Queen herself stood surveying the scene. She hated to admit it but the bohemians had undone nearly her entire life's work. And that was with one concert!

Who knew what would happen when they had another! All the computers in the world could crash for all she knew!

She'd been waiting nearly an hour and was growing ever more impatient.

One of the minions flipped a switch and a clip four men singing one of those retched bohemian songs came on and everyone covered their ears.

"YOU IDIOT!" the Killer Queen Screamed and the minions cowered. "FIX IT!"

Quickly the minion disconnected the wires and the picture disappeared.

"So-rr-y Ma-dam." The minion crowned, a sign of what the boy and his band had done! The Killer Queen sighed.

"Guards!" instantly three guards came running, "Take this worthless scrap to be retuned! Bobbie!" the Killer Queen yelled and when no one came running "Where the hell is Bobbie?!" she asked and a woman carrying a clip board came running.

"Madam, I believe Bobbie is out and the video com is not yet linked up properly." Here secretary, Mavis, said trembling.

The Killer Queen turned to face her, absolute loathing in her eyes. "Well get Bobbie on the phone! Jeez! What am I paying you for?!" The Killer Queen Glared "Well?"

"I'm, sorry madam but you don't pay me at.." Mavis started but the Killer Queen cut her off

"Guards!" the Guards came running. "Would you be so kind as to..." she leaned in to the guards and whispered, "Blow her mind for me?'

She prayed the minions hadn't heard her. After a few seconds she let out a sigh of relief. "Finna.." the music for Another One Bites the Dust started over a speaker. "DAMN IT! I spoke too soon. SHUT UP!!" The killer Queen Yelled and the music ceased.

"I really have to get a new song don't I?" She asked no one in particular, "Now take her! And could somebody please get Bobb…" another minion came running with a cell phone in hand.

"Bobbie on line one Madam."

"thank you." The Killer Queen took the phone and began to speak

"Ah ha, Yes. Very Interesting. You're… Ah! Wonderful! There may be hope for you yet!" the Killer Queen switched off the phone. A smile playing on her lips.

"Every one" she called.; Global soft is back in Business!"

There was a rawer of applause and then the music began

Song Don't stop me now (full cant be bothered to post it.)

* * *

Galileo was just coming out of the store when Pop came running down the middle of the street. He looked out of breath and pissed off. Gazza made his way over to his friend who, when seeing him, pop's expression changed to relief and worry. Something was wrong and Galileo had a strange feeling it was Scaramouche.

By the time they got back to the heart break it was almost dark, but all Galileo cared about was Scaramouche. Pop had told him what had happened just before Pink arrived to be escorted to the Heart Break. So they'd ran as fast as they could most of the way. Galileo Burst through the gates at a speed he didn't think humanly possible and threw open the doors. Pink had asked why they were running but no one had answered her. She and Pop arrived a moment after Gaz, Pop was practically dieing from exhaustion. So he collapsed on the floor. Gazza didn't have time for that. He wanted to know what was going on.

Gaz ran from the door all the way to the big theater before seeing Meat walking towards him.

"Meat!" he panted and the petite blond turned. She looked angry. Very Angry

"Where in the name of Rock have you been?!" she yelled "You've got a god damn show tonight! Not to mention you ran out on Scara. Are you trying to kill her?! You selfish little twa.." Meat's rant had only just began but Galileo didn't care.

"screw the show! I want to know how Scara is! What happened?!" Meat remained silent, "What the hell happened Meatloaf?!" Galileo was past panicky, he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Alright!, alright no need to bloody well scream bloody murder to me! She's up stairs and fine, no thanks to you, you little Wanker! She's just a wee bit tired." Meat glared. The entire room had gone silent; the bohemians stood looking silently at them. Galileo looked at all the faces, some loathing, some admiring, some just down right annoyed. Pop and Pink had came into the room and were also staring at him. Why were that all so mad? 'who cares' something said, just go to Scara. With one last glance around the room his eyes finally came to rest on Meat she looked confused, grim and happy at the same time, not forgetting the anger. With a deep breath he was off up the stairs.

Scaramouche sat alone and silent in her room she didn't even play her guitar, a nasty habit she had when she was upset. She just sat, still, silent and thinking.

There was a tap at the door and she jumped.

"Meat?" she asked wiping the tears that fell.

The door opened and Galileo's head popped through the crack.

"no it's me" he smiled. Scaramouche looked away

"Bugger off!" biting her bottom lip so not to show him how up set she was. She wouldn't give him the pleasure.

"Look." He said coming into the room and closing the door. Not realizing Meat stood round the corner listening. "if you don't want to speak to me fine. I know it… looked bad, me running out after you told me ..."

"Gee, Ya think?" Scaramouche turned to face him, not caring, she just wanted to see his face.

"but I swear it's not what you think. There is no way in hell I'd do anything that mean you raising OUR baby alone." Scaramouche took a breath, our baby. He'd said, our baby. That didn't sound like a man who wanted to run. She looked into his eyes. He was telling the truth.

"I have to admit, I was scared. But not for the reasons you think. I was scared that if we had a baby there was a chance of Losing you." Scaramouche felt the wall she'd only just finished building around her heart crumble.

"Gaz." She began but couldn't talk any more.

"here I got this fro you." Galileo carried on, pulling out a big box and a little box from the bag he'd been carrying. He handed her the bigger box, which she took cautiously as he sat on the bed facing her. Scaramouche was confused. If her didn't want to leave her then why the hell had he ran without a word?

What was inside made her gasp for air. A book covered in white satin with the words "baby's first photo album" and a space for the baby's name to be stitched. Inside spaces for photo's to be placed and areas to write about them. All laced with a fine golden print.

"oh Gazza… this… must have cost a fortune." Scaramouche couldn't believe how beautiful she found the book. "I'm gonna need a new contractor…"she mumbled.

"what?" Gazza asked, a cheesy grin, only father to be could master, shining through.

"nothing." She whispered trying not to smile too much.

"that's for junior in there." Gaz pointed to Scaramouche's stomach "But this." He said, holding out the small box," is for the mommy."

Taking the box, Scaramouche's mind raced. What was it? It was small, too small to be anything he knew she wanted. Slowly she opened the box.

"OH MY GOD! GAZZA IT'S BEAUTIFUL!!" Scara's heart was beating so load she was sure Galileo would hear it.

"I love you Scaramouche" Galileo said moving closer to her.

"I love you too Gaz."

"Then as long as we love each other, having a baby will only make our love stronger!" he bent forward and they where locked in a passionate kiss. After a while, Scaramouche pulled back.

"How much did this cost you?" she asked observing the object in the box.

"Enough" Galileo replied.

Scaramouche smiled, pulling the shimmering black guitar pick with her name etched in sliver, out

"what did the shop owner think it was?" she asked curious.

"I have no idea." Gaz said moving to sit next to his baby, who smiled. "And let's hope we never find out little one" Gaz spoke in random baby talk to Scara's stomach

Scaramouche shook her head, crazy, crazy man.

End scene

* * *

"What's going on?" Pop asked coming into the corridor where Meat had her ear pressed firmly to Gazza's door a smile on her lips

"Shhh…" she hushed putting a finger to her lips.

"Sorry" he whispered then stuck his head by the door to listen as well.

After a while they finally heard movement. Meat and Pop scattered, Meat running into her room and Pop round the corner.

"Let's rock!" Galileo said happily grabbing Scaramouche by the waist and lifting her up, once they were in the corridor.

She laughed then said, "Gaz if you know what's good for you, you'll put me down." Putting a hand to her mouth.

Quickly Galileo complied pulling an eww face.

"Yeah."

Suddenly Gaz looked up in Pop's direction. Pop hoped they didn't know he'd been eavesdropping. If they did Pop prepared himself for fireworks from the little miss.

Okay, witty come back, Check, Sexual reference, check. Drunken slur, Double check! He thought staggering a little. Good. All the things he needed.

"Baby what's the time?" Galileo asked

"Why?" Scaramouche said once again confused.

"Because we have a show to do!" Galileo said running into the room.

"Shit!" Scaramouche followed obviously needing to get dressed. Time to go, Pop thought as he slipped away from the danger zone.

Big Macca had taken it upon himself to show Gazza's friend around. Pink seemed a nice kid, if not a bit thick. She was still coming into her bohemianism and tended to sound like a Gaga sometimes.

But other wise the kid was a blast. She was learning quickly and was eager to get rid of her GaGa roots.

It was twenty minutes till Gazz and the band where set to go on, before big Macca finished showing Pink around. Funnily enough, on the tour de grande.(does that make sense?) No one had even stopped to introduce themselves or chat, they were all working for once. Back stage was buzzing. Bob the builder lay on his back underneath the portable stage. Probably fixing a smoke machine or something, he'd already installed 3 huge video screens on the actual stage.

"Some one hand me a screw driver!" he yelled to anyone who passed him.

"Get it your self you lazy basterd!" Big Macca barked. Pink looked at him, shocked at the way he'd treated his friend.

"Suck my…" Bob began but Pink bent down and said,

"Here." Holding out a screw driver.

Bob came out a little, "Thanks Babe." He said with a wink.

After a moment or two Galileo, Scaramouche and Meat came out from one of the other rooms. They all wore bohemian clothes specially made for the show.

Scaramouche and Gazz were holding hands, sure sign they were excited. Galileo smiled when he saw Pink.

"five minutes to show time!" a bohemian with a head set walked past giving Meat and the gang a thumbs up.

"Hey!" Pink called finally noticing Gaz.

Galileo moved forward, dragging Scaramouche along with him.

"Pink there's someone I'd like you to meet!" Galileo exclaimed when he and Scara got to Big Macca and Pink.

"the apple of my eye, the lady of my lake, the fruit in my basket, the lobst.." Galileo began to babble and Scaramouche slapped his chest to bring him back.

"Hun, your babbling." She said matter of factly. "And did you just call me a LOBSTER?!" She glared daggers, Galileo sighed.

"Pink, Scaramouche, Scaramouche, Pink." He grumbled, his big introduction ruined.

Scara looked at Pink. Pink looked at Scaramouche. Pure disgust in their expressions.

"YOU!" they both yelled

They'd met before. At school. Pink had been a full on GaGa and Scaramouche, her Victim. On the last day on the great stairs They'd had words… some what along the lines of…

GaGa (purple):

Check out the weirdo, girls!

Yellow:

Don't your mum download you anything decent to wear?

Scaramouche:

I make my own fashion statements!

Purple:

What's today's statement, then? 'Hello, I'm a pathetic ugly little zero?'

Blue:

How will you ever get with one of the boys from the boyzone dressed up like some sort of freak?

Green:

You're a disgrace to the GaGa girls!

Scaramouche:

I ain't no GaGa girl! And I'm not interested in the kind of boys-r-us, duh-brain zone-clones you hang out with!

Pink:

You are such a sad loner!

Scaramouche:

Well, you sure are right about that - bitch!

"You have got to be kidding me!" Scaramouche turned to Galileo, "You're actually friends with that Bitch!"

"hey, watch who you're calling Bitch." Pink said to Scaramouche and the two women glared at each other.

"I'm guessing you babe's know each other?" Big Macca laughed, "Oh mate the Mrs. and the ex.. welcome to every man's worst nightmare." Big Macca said to Gaz getting two different sets of glares. These two clearly despised one another.

"um…" Galileo began." At the risk of getting my head ripped off, can I ask how?"

Gaz had no idea how these two knew each other.

"Hello, She's a GAGA!" Scaramouche yelled throwing her hands in the air, "Earth to Gaz, remember, THE GAGA'S HATE ME!"

"I'm not a GAGA!" Pink yelled at Scaramouche and both girls looked at Gazz obviously expecting him to do something.

"two minutes people." The bohemian with the head set said happily.

"That's my queue!" Galileo hugged Pink and went to kiss Scaramouche, who resisted but then gave in. "Break a Leg Babe!" then as he began to walk away to his place. He whispered "Be nice," to Scara who rolled her eyes and said pleasantly, "Gazza I love you… but when you get off that stage, you're gonna pay for this!"

He smiled. "Hope so!" grinning cheekily he bent down and kissed Scaramouche's tiny stomach, then ran to take his place.

Pink looked puzzled and Scaramouche smirked before grabbing her guitar and headed for the stage.

"What the Hell just happened?!" she asked. Big Macca shrugged and walked off, leaving Pink to stand there all by her self, with the equipment.

The stage was dark, the symbol of a desolate waste land, smoke curled around the dark figure of a man. A man and his band. Slowly a guitar began to play, soft at first then growing, as if the music where alive and pulsing around the stadium. The lights flashing making the peoples shadows change and distort. Finally a big bang and a voice;

**Hey!****  
****While the sun hangs in the sky and the desert has sand****  
****While the waves crash in the sea and meet the land****  
****While there's a wind and the stars and the rainbow****  
****Till the mountains crumble into the plain****  
****Oh yes, we'll keep on trying****  
****Tread that fine line****  
****Oh, we'll keep on trying****  
****Till the end of time****  
****Till the end of time****  
****Till the end of time**

The lights all went down all save a spotlight that trailed Gazza.

"Hey everybody!" Galileo said cheekily into the mic,"How you all doing? Good?" he asked and a rawer of 'Yes' sounded from all around.

"You enjoying the show?" he asked all smiles. The audience once again yelled 'yes' and it was obvious that most of them wanted the show to go on.

Another spotlight flickered to life, revealing Scaramouche looking rather annoyed.

"Gazza! Could you just get on with the show?!" she asked then turned to the audience, "What do you lot think? YEAH?!" Scaramouche was clearly faking it but the audience ate it up. Slowly a chant picked up.

"On with the show, on with the show." And soon it had taken over.

"no!" Galileo yelled "I wanna talk!"

"Well they want you to sing you silly banker!" Scaramouche yelled back.

"You're just jealous that I'm the singer, the star and you're just my stupid guitarist!" Galileo hated the lines, they were cheesy and over acted.

"HA! Guitar hero more like!" Scaramouche yelled as the music began again

The lights came up on more bohemians at the same time.

Show must go on.

Galileo:

Empty spaces - what are we living for  
Abandoned places - I guess we know the score  
On and on, does anybody know what we are looking for...

Scaramouche:

Another hero, another mindless crime  
Behind the curtain, in the pantomime  
Hold the line, does anybody want to take it anymore

All:

The show must go on,  
The show must go on

Meat:

Inside my heart is breaking  
My make-up may be flaking  
But my smile still stays on.

Galileo:

Whatever happens, Ill leave it all to chance  
Another heartache, another failed romance  
On and on, does anybody know what we are living for?  
I guess I'm learning, I must be warmer now  
I'll soon be turning, round the corner now  
Outside the dawn is breaking  
But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free

All:  
The show must go on  
The show must go on

Scaramouche:  
Inside my heart is breaking  
My make-up may be flaking  
But my smile still stays on  
My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies  
Fairytales of yesterday will grow but never die  
I can fly - my friends

All:

The show must go on  
The show must go on

Galileo:

I'll face it with a grin  
I'm never giving in  
(On with the show )  
I'll top the bill, Ill overkill  
I have to find the will to carry on  
(On with the)  
On with the show  
The show must go on...

Back stage Pop was gathering the things needed for the next number, when he heard the muffled talking

Creeping over to a stack of odds and ends, he positioned himself so that he couldn't be seen by the speaker.

"Yes madam, everything's in place. Not to worry madam, the plan will work. Yes, yes, no. I will, I will of course!"

The conversation went on. Pop had no idea who was on the other end of the line but he had to know! This person was planning only one thing to his ears, Sabotage.

Once the conversation had finished, pop waited a few moments before moving. he had to tell Meat or Gazza! This could ruin them!

The only name he could think of that would be so devious as to do such a thing was a loathed enemy to all musical genius.

The Killer Queen.

Stepping out from behind the crap, Pop didn't see the mic stand as it came crashing down onto his scull, before it was too late.

The figure quickly began dragging Pop away, the old man had interfered, He had to go.

"arse!"

Meanwhile on stage…

* * *

All:

**Headlong down the highway****  
****And you're rushing headlong, out of control****  
****And you think you're so strong****  
****But there ain't no stopping and there's**

Galileo:

**Nothing**

Scaramouche:

**Nothing**

Meat:

**Nothing**

Galileo:

**Nothing**

All:

**Nothing you can, nothing you can****  
****Nothing you can… **

The lights flickered and the power drained. All the music went silent.

The bohemians looked around in confusion.

"What the hell?" Scaramouche asked Bob, who had come onstage to see if it where one of the instruments that had caused the power out.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Bob shrugged.

Galileo began yelling to the crowd.

"Sorry dudes, miner set back"

Behind Gaz one of the big screens came to life.

The Killer Queen sat laughing on the other side.

"Good evening all, having a good time?" she laughed menacingly.

"What do you want you bloody Crown?" Meat yelled from her place next to Scara.

"Ah miss Loaf. So glad to see you're still alive. Would have been crushed if my minions couldn't find you." To the crowd she yelled,"Leave, Now! If you know what's good for you!" most of the audience didn't budge but suddenly the Killer Queen's minions ran on stage, grabbing any bohemian they could.

In a gigantic Mob, the audience began to flee. Some of the bohemians tried too, but more minions grabbed for them.

There were simply too many.

"As you can see dreamer, if you'd known what had been good for you, you would've quit whilst you were ahead. Minions bring them all!" on that note the screen went black and all hell broke loose.

Scaramouche stomped on the foot of the minion holding her and kicked him in the balls.

Meat and the others began all began struggling to break free.

In the midst of it all Scaramouche managed to get away.

"Gaz!" she ran to her boyfriend's aid. Galileo had 3 minions on him and he was being pinned down.

"Get off my boyfriend you one minded freaks!"

The struggle continued and more minions grabbed for Scara, she slipped out of their grasp and was about to run, when she saw Galileo being dragged off along with the others.

Somehow Meat had gotten free and was now running to Scaramouche.

Scara began after the others when Meat grabbed her arm.

"Come on hen! There's nothing you can do about it, not now." Scaramouche began to protest when another group of minions made a dive for her and Meat.

"RUN!" Grabbing Meat's hand they both ran in the opposite direction to the minions.

* * *

In his dark cell, Pop began to awaken. His head ached and he had absolutely no clue how much time had passed and no way of knowing where he was.

"Ow… worst hang over ever…" he said opening his eyes.

"POP! You're awake!" Pop blinked as Galileo came into view.

"Gazza, Baby, what happened?" Pop asked sitting up with his hand on his head. He looked around. They were in one of the Killer Queen's holding cells. It was dank and smelly and Pop swore he could see places where Rats had gnawed away at the previous occupant. Only one thought came to mind, The place looked and smelt like Death.

"Global soft! That's what happened." Gazza stood up. The room was so small that it looked as though Galileo could reach out and touch both walls at the same time.

"I figured as much. I meant what happened to the others? Are they all safe? Free? And if not then why the f aren't we with them?" Pop listened to his voice, it sounded like a strangers. He sounded afraid.

"I don't know! My guess is the Killer Queen needs us and the others are back at the Seven seas.!" Galileo shrugged clearly worried for another reason.

Pop stood, shakey at first but at least he could move., who ever'd hit him wasn't messing about.

"What's up? There's something else, I know it." Pop stepped forward to test his legs.

"Scaramouche and Meat. I didn't see them. What if something happened?!" Gazza was clearly running over all the possible reasons why they hadn't been on in the van, obviously none of them were good.

"Maybe they got free." Pop hated seeing the kid like this. He cared about Gaz, not in a sicko way, but in a fatherly way.

"Their both real tough cookies."

Galileo looked doubtful, but still he smiled, "maybe."

* * *

Meat and Scara had been running for nearly an hour. After the Killer Queen's Minions had taken the others, the two of them had ran, not knowing where to go. Hiding where ever they thought safe. This was no time to be caught.

After a while they both came to the old Heartbreak Hotel, having no clue how they'd got there. They entered the underground.

The place was deserted, exactly the way they'd left it. There was no sign of anyone having been there in weeks.

"Hello?" Meat asked for good measure, no use being surprised by some unexpected guest." We're safe." She said after looking about for a bit.

"F" Scaramouche cursed

"Oh, Darle…"

"Fuckidy, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!" Scaramouche kicked at the floor in annoyance.

"Now, Now hun, It aint your fault." Meat began but Scaramouche cut her off.

"What do you mean not my fault?! Of course it's my fault!" she yelled" I'm the one who ran for the second time when I should have stayed to help!" Scaramouche began kicking anything she could Creates, Paper, Air." Maybe then Gaz wouldn't have been captured."

Meat grabbed her friend by the arm.

"HEN! It's not your fault! If you'd stayed you would have been captured too, or worse! There is nothing you could have done! Believe me" Meat looked Scaramouche in the eye; Scara's body sagged until she was in fits of tears.

"How do you know?" she asked weakly.

"Because I made the mistake of fighting last time, remember?" Meat's gaze dropped, Last time. Brit's face flooded her vision. Scaramouche looked at her.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry, I completely forgot..." she began

"It's okay, it's in the past." Meat pulled Scaramouche into a hug. They had to stick together. After a moment Scaramouche pulled way.

"Meat. Do you think I'll ever see him again?" she asked sorrowfully.

"Of course you will, love. We'll get him back. We'll get them all back." She said reassuringly but deep down the doubt stabbed her heart.

* * *

"You Idiots!!" The killer queen was throwing one hell of a tantrum. Her minions had done their jobs, they'd brought the dreamer and the resistance but two still remained, Meat Loaf and the sarcastic one, they called her Scaramouche…

"All you had to do was bring me the resistance! Hell! if you'd brought me half the resistance with the leaders I would have been happy!" The killer Queen threw her hands into the air, useless! Everyone around her, Never once had any of them done anything to help with the plan!

Khashoggi was the only one worthy enough to have helped. She regretted blowing his mind, considering how many people she'd had to train just for his job.

"bring me the dreamer!" she suddenly yelled, if they hadn't found out then, she would do soon enough. If her theory was correct then one of the bohemian's was pregnant, Meat or the other one. And if her calculations served then the baby would be a special baby, who could destroy Globalsoft for good!

* * *

Meat sat silently watching for any trouble. Scaramouche had fallen asleep and now lay curled up protectively holding her stomach.

Meat could sense how distressed Scara was. Her best friend was tossing and turning, dreaming.

Meat felt her eyes begin to droop, she couldn't remember the last time she'd had an undisturbed nap for weeks after Brit's death she hadn't been able to sleep, waking up screaming, tossing and turning and the nightmares of his final moments had replayed over and over again. It was only recently that she'd began to sleep peacefully, and that was when she wasn't woken up by people.

Before Meat knew it she'd fallen into an exhausted slumber. Images of her beloved Brit came to her.

They stood happy, free just the two of them. Not a care in the world, hand in hand, heart with heart, truly content.

The scenery changed to that of the original heartbreak hotel, always the same, Meat knew exactly what would happen next. She'd had this dream many times before. Only this time it was different.

Brit stood smiling, he'd finally found the dreamer. The music would return. It had to! Everyone was happy they'd never been more in love. Then suddenly everything changed. The lights grew dim and the evil laughter came as he shot the only man she'd ever loved. But instead of Brits horrifying scream everything stopped. Meat opened her eyes and Brit stood before her.

"Babe's there's something I have to tell you." Her beloved began. "all is not as it seems, hope is not lost, for at the cost there will be freedom."

Meat squinted.

"What? I don't understand. What do you mean?" she asked panicked.

Brit threw up his hands.

"Oh screw it! I was never one for the cryptic. Look, Gazza's baby is the savior. This child will destroy global soft for good, but the Killer Queen knows that. So she's searching. All I ask is that you promise to take what ever comes your way and not let it slip through your fingers. Or rock will be lost forever. I love you babe but I gotta go, big man's calling." Britney smiled.

Meat looked to her former lover.

"But I don't understand what you mean!" she said a tear drop sliding down her cheek.

"I'm sorry. Freddie calls. I finally met the legend who made us who we were and are," Britney said passionately as slowly he began to fade.

"Wait, Brit no, don't go! I can't live without you!" Meat reached for him. Brit stuck out his hand and caressed her cheek.

"Yes you can. You have. I'm always with you. You know that, I love you" he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too…"

Britney faded form her vision as Meat woke up to the sound of the door to the room she and Scara where in being opened. Scaramouche still lay next to her, only now waking up.

Meat gasped.

At the door stood the last person she'd wanted to see.

"Oh my god!" Scaramouche stood up as Meat leapt to her feet.

* * *

(Continued)

"You get away you!" Meat yelled at the figure, who looked as startled to see them as they were him.

"Miss Loaf… it's you." Khashoggi gave a drunken half smile. "I REMEMBER you." He laughed, the man was insane.

Meat helped Scara to her feet.

"Go AWAY!" Meat yelled, her heart beating so fast she wanted to collapse.

"Don't I just wish…" Khashoggi grumbled. His suit was now torn and dirty, his face smudged with grime. He looked as though he hadn't bathed in weeks.

"What are you doing here, Pervert?!" Scaramouche yelled mainly out of confusion.

Meat's mind flashed to what Britney had said, "Don't let it pass you by…"

"Your not with Globalsoft, are you?" Meat asked realization dawning.

Khashoggi looked at her. "I was fired. Because of you!" he looked at Scaramouche and… smiled." You're prettier than I remember." He mused.

Scaramouche looked as though she might throw up. She turned away. Meat figured it wasn't just the morning sickness. She'd almost forgotten Scara was expecting.

After a few moments of talking, Meat began to ask questions.

Khashoggi, being drunk answered truthfully to every one.

Still, Meat had no idea why he'd come to the Heartbreak. That was to be her next question.

"Because this is where I live!" he said matter of factly. "My actual home was sold off to one of Killer Queen's people. And once I found out you'd moved, I decided to stay here." Khashoggi babbled and slurred. "That B Killer Queen, Boy don't I wish she'd fallen off her platform years ago."

This made Meat think. This man wasn't lying, she knew when someone lied, but he was still a threat, he'd killed Brit. And for that she'd never forgive him. But Britney had helped her, he'd come to her in her dream. Khashoggi may be the key. All they had to do was make sure no one else knew.

"Khashoggi, I never thought I'd say this but, Will you help us?" Meat asked. Both Scaramouche and Khashoggi looked at her

"WHAT?!"

The killer queen sat silently waiting. Bobbie had returned with news. The Two Bohemians had run. The Heart Break was empty. The only way she'd be able to find out where they were was to interrogate their 'Dreamer'. If her calculations where correct, then one of these two girls was the mother of the savior. All she had to do was find out who. Pink had recalled all about her short few hours with the bohemians, she was sure that Scaramouche was the one, but the Killer Queen had to double check.

There was a knock at the door and Pink and a few other workers came in, pulling a limp Galileo between them.

"What happened?" the Killer Queen asked, slightly alarmed to see the young man in such a daze. His feet where dragging behind him!

"We… we had to sedate him... He… he gave quite a struggle." Pink said softly, struggling not to cry.

"Very well… Leave us!" the Killer Queen commanded. Pink gave a salute and turned to face Gaz.

"Bye Gordon…" she whispered, praying for him.

"Twat" Gaz mumbled when she was out the room.

The killer Queen smiled, this boy was funny. She'd give him that.

"so you can talk." She said faking concern, "for a second there I thought they'd hit you too hard. Those stun guns are ever so tricky."

"Bite Me!" Galileo yelled at the Killer Queen who looked disgusted.

"Now, Now no need for that." The Killer Queen Tuted. This boy had been such a pain to her.

"Now, Galileo? Is it?" she turned and looked away from him, "there's something I want to know, and apparently only you can tell me."

* * *

Scaramouche couldn't believe she was doing this. The three had decided to work together to bring down the Killer Queen For good this time.

But it still felt weird working side by side with Khashoggi, after all, he had been the one who captured and tortured the bohemians, not to mention killed Britney.

Scaramouche had a strange feeling that the three of them were going to get themselves killed. It was suicide going up against Globalsoft, just them.

Still Scaramouche knew it had to be done, to save the love of her life and to save her unborn child's future.

She thought back to that day in the van, when Galileo had first said that he loved her. The only person in the world to say it and it had been nearly a complete stranger. Since then they'd been inseparable, and she wasn't about to let that cyber B take away the one person that meant so much to her.

Scaramouche, Khashoggi and Meat crouched behind a broken down car. For Meat's idea to work they'd need wheals and the fastest they could think of was Pop's motorcycle. The only problem was how were they going to get it without being caught?

Scara looked around, Police everywhere all waiting for their return.

"Great. How are we going to get past the Pigs?" she whispered to her companions.

Khashoggi smiled, "I have an idea."

I cant believe I'm doing this… Meat thought as she stepped out into the open and yelled,

"I surrender! But you've gotta catch me first, Lads!"

The coppers immediately ran after her, as planned. Only two remained behind, which was perfect. Scaramouche and Khashoggi tackled them before they could react.

Meat ran as fast as she could. She'd been that fastest of the three so Khashoggi had told her to run and hid until they came to get her.

She only hoped she wouldn't be caught first.

* * *

"Screw you Bitch" Galileo Yelled for the hundredth time. She'd been asking him the same questions for over an hour and she still didn't get the point.

"Don't try my patience boy!" the Killer Queen was fuming, Gaz gave an insane laugh. He was actually enjoying this, the Killer Queen needed him for answers and her distress was Hilarious.

The Killer Queen slapped him and Galileo spat Blood at her.

"don't get it do you? I'm not gonna tell you jack!" Gaz said matter of factly, this woman was probably the most stubborn person alive to think that Gaz would rat out the only woman he'd ever loved and one of his best mates. She had another thing coming.

"Have it your way Dreamer. I will find them and when I do…"

She paused dramatically," I might have spared her you know, If you'd told me I might have taken pity… but now… let's just say your precious Scaramouche will perish and to think it's all your fault!" the Killer Queen took out her taiser. Galileo swallowed, guilt welling up. What if she was telling the truth? What if now because of him, Scaramouche and his little baby were destined to die! Get a grip GAZ, he thought, you know no matter what she'd hurt them. If anything you're buying them time. The Killer Queen came closer, tensing Galileo bit his lip to keep from screaming.

* * *

Scaramouche felt her adrenalin pumping. She knew that she should take it easy but every fiber of her being longed to be safe in Gazza's arms again. And just being pregnant wasn't going to stop her.

She and Khashoggi actually made a good team, it surprised her how much he thought like a rebel.

Climbing on to the motorcycle the two of them had to work fast to get Meat, before the police caught her.

"You ready little lady?" Khashoggi asked, Scara smiled.

"LETS GO!"

**Scaramouche:**

**And you're rushing headlong, you've got a new goal****  
****And you're rushing headlong out of control**

**Khashoggi:**

**And you think you're so strong****  
****But there ain't no stopping and there's nothin'****  
****You can do about it**

**All:**

**Woo! There's nothin' you can do****  
****No there's nothin' you can do about it**

**Khashoggi:**

**No there's nothing you can**

**Nothing you can**

**Scaramouche:**

**Nothing you can**

**Do about it**

**All:**

**And you're rushing headlong you've got a new goal****  
****And you're rushing headlong out of control****  
****And you think you're so strong****  
****But there ain't no stopping**

**Scaramouche n Khashoggi:**

**And there's nothing you can do about it**

**Scaramouche:**

**I'm gonna save my man gotta do what I can!**

**All:**

**Oop diddy diddy, oop diddy doo**

**Khashoggi:**

**She's a pretty woman with a hot shot man**

**All:**

**Oop diddy diddy, oop diddy doo**

**Meat:**

**Now you've gotta save every one you can**

**Khashoggi:**

**Now The Killer Queen's gonna lose her head**

**Meat:**

**Ooh We're getting in a fight, that aint so groovay**

**Scaramouche:**

**When it's by the moon light****  
****and my baby's with that creepy woman**

**All:**

**Headlong down the highway****  
****And you're rushing headlong out of control****  
****And you think you're so strong****  
****But there ain't no stopping**

**Scaramouche:**

**And you can't stop yelling**

**Meat N Khashoggi:**

**And there's nothin' we can, nothin' we can****  
****Nothin' we can do about it**

Khashoggi:

Where're we going?

Scaramouche:

To The seven sea's babe!_ Woo!_

**Khashoggi:**

**When a Hot headed Cow meats this young lady**

**All:**

**Oop diddy diddy, oop diddy doo**

**Meat:**

**There's gonna be a fire to get 'em more than half crazy**

**All:**

**Oop diddy diddy, oop diddy doo**

**Khashoggi:**

**Oh, now they Running every were you turn****  
****They cant sick around 'case their feet get burned**

**Scaramouche:**

**It ain't no time to figure wrong from right****  
****Cause The Queen's got my baby, better hold on tight**

**All:**

**Headlong down the highway****  
****And you're rushing headlong, out of control****  
****And you think you're so strong****  
****But there ain't no stopping and there's**

**Khashoggi:**

**Nothing**

**Meat:**

**Nothing**

**Scaramouche:**

**Nothing**

**Meat n Khashoggi:**

**Nothing**

**All:**

**Nothing she can, nothing you can****  
****Nothing we can do about it****  
****Headlong!**

She couldn't believe the plan was In motion, they'd found Meat where they'd planned, she'd evaded the police long enough to ruin back to the meeting point.

The three of them had set off, it was now or never, do or die. Welcome to thunder dome, two sides enter. One side leaves.

* * *

The bohemians sat around the seven seas of rhye, all drinking and feeling sorry for themselves.

Only Big Macca remembered what had happened. He guessed his helmet hadn't worked properly.

Still he sat, all his friends' empty shells, barely human and horrifyingly stupid. Big Macca wondered what had happened to Meat and the others, they hadn't been sent to the seven seas and to be honest Big Macca wasn't sure if they were alive.

He felt he was going insane just sitting.

Song :I'm going slightly mad (boho's sing back up)

When the outside temperature rises  
And the meaning is oh so clear  
One thousand and one yellow daffodils  
Begin to dance in front of you - oh dear  
Are they trying to tell you something  
You're missing that one final screw  
You're simply not in the pink my dear  
To be honest you haven't got a clue

I'm going slightly mad  
I'm going slightly mad  
It finally happened - happened  
It finally happened - ooh oh  
It finally happened  
I'm slightly mad  
Oh dear

I'm one card short of a full deck  
I'm not quite the shilling  
One wave short of a shipwreck  
I'm not my usual top billing  
I'm coming down with a fever  
I'm really out to sea  
This kettle is boiling over  
I think I'm a banana tree  
Oh dear

I'm going slightly mad  
I'm going slightly mad  
It finally happened - happened  
It finally happened - uh huh  
It finally happened  
I'm slightly mad  
Oh dear

Ooh ooh ah ah  
Ooh ooh ah ah  
I'm knitting with only one needle  
Unravelling fast its true  
I'm driving only three wheels these days  
But my dear how about you

I'm going slightly mad  
I'm going slightly mad  
It finally happened  
It finally happened - oh yes  
It finally happened  
I'm slightly mad  
Just very slightly mad

And there you have it

Cliff walked up to him, whiskey in hand.

"No you're not! Want some?" he asked, drunk as hell.

"Nah, I wouldn't want to end up like you ugly gits." Big Macca muttered, a thought struck him.

We're really on our own, no one could save them. And the only thing left to do was get Pissed and sulk. Sighing he looked to the skies.

"Dude, never thought I'd say this but, Brit we need your help."

* * *

Pink was getting restless, the killer Queen was taking forever with Galileo, She should have known that Gaz wouldn't talk. When she'd found out about the opening at Globalsoft Pink had thought her prayers had been answered, After dumping her Boyfriend and telling her mates to piss off, her life had been free. The Killer Queen gave her all she needed Money, Food, Good place to stay and best of all; she could do what ever the hell she liked. And once she'd heard that her old crush, Galileo Figaro, had brought back music and was in a relationship with that freak girl, scary bush or whatever. Well… she'd been jealous, some one so horrible and trashy could get the most perfect man on earth and yet she couldn't get any better than a backstreet boy clone, she'd immediately asked to help bring them down. She wasn't ruthless, she was just lonely.

Screw this, there had to be something else to do, she thought.

The old man, Pop, had been moved to a smaller cage and she guessed it might be fun to ask about stuff the old Hippy knew. After all, she had nothing better to do.

"So tell me, Pop, you know things right?" Pink asked pulling a chair up to his cage.

"Depends" Yikes if looks could kill! Pink thought.

"Could you tell me about rock?" pink asked, why the hell had she just asked that? Her mind was reeling.

Pop looked as shocked as she was.

"what do you wan to know?" pink thought he would tell her to piss off, another shock. Pink took a moment, Rock was important to Gaz who was the savior of rock, and Pink felt a flutter every time she saw him. When she'd made the call to killer Queen she'd been upset about Galileo and that chick being together and right in front of her own eyes. She took a breath.

"Everything"

* * *

Meat, Scaramouche and Khashoggi were on their way to the seven seas. The motorcycle was going as fast as it could but that didn't mean their flight was short. Scara sat shotgun with Meat just behind and Khashoggi on the back. The predicament might have looked funny the way they all had their arms around one another straddling the person or object in front of them, but this was no laughing matter.

They had a mission.

"is this a bad time to tell you guys I'm afraid of heights?!" meat yelled panicked. She put her head on Scaramouche's back in fear.

As they began their descent to the seven seas parking area a thought struck Scara, what if the Killer Queen had taken Gaz to the other head quarters. They'd been questioned there before so what was to stop the Killer Queen from doing it again?

NAH! Don't be stupid Scaramouche! She thought as the motorcycle landed.

Climbing off Meat looked pale and sick. She wasn't joking when she said she hated heights.

"I never wan to do that again." She said taking a deep breath.

Scaramouche climbed off too, she had to admit standing up after being up so high did make her woozy. Surprisingly Khashoggi was the only one unaffected by the ride.

Meat looked at him, expecting a comment.

"What?" he asked. Scara thought he looked quite relaxed.

"Okay. Now what?" Scaramouche asked, she knew Meat would say they go in but she just wanted to fill the silence, she hated silences they freaked her out.

Meat swallowed.

"Guess we go in.." she said nervously. Meat had spent a while in the seven seas after her mind had been blown. Scaramouche knew she'd never wanted to return.

"Meat, you gonna be okay?" she asked, she knew Meat all to well.

Meat nodded and Khashoggi opened the door for them.

"Just for the record…" Khashoggi began as Meat stepped through the door way," I'm really sorry bout sending you here."

Meat just looked at him.

* * *

As they entered the seven seas, Scaramouche gasped, every bohemian sat drunk at his or her table, much like when she and Gaz had been here the first time, except this time they all sat singing to them selves the words 'I'm going slightly mad.' It was horrifying only Big Macca sat silent. He looked tired and lonely. Looking around Scaramouche realized the one thing she'd been dredging. Gazza wasn't there.

Stepping forward the threesome made their way to Big Macca's table.

"Hiya Meat." Cliff smiled before passing out.

Meat looked mortified.

Big Macca looked round to the three new comers, relief in his eyes.

"Meat, Scara! You're all alive!" he cheered.

"sht" Scaramouche cursed.

"Alright, I was just being nice." Big Macca said annoyed.

"What is it?" Meat asked, looking around, realization dawned. "Oh…" Galileo and Pop.

Scara took a deep breath, anger building. The Killer Queen would pay.

Meat turned to Big Macca,"Where are Galileo n Pop?" she asked

Big Macca shrugged. "Have no idea, thought you'd all be together."

"I know…" Scaramouche felt her lips move, heard her voice distantly.

"When I was arrested, they took me to another place an Infirmary. It was where we first met, Gaz and Me… they questioned us then put these transceivers in our heads." Scara felt numb, she put her hand to her head. If Gaz was there… being… god only knows what they were doing to him! She just prayed to god he was alive.

She felt Meat's arm around her.

"Well we just gotta save him" Meat said reassuringly. Empty promises, Scara thought.

"I.. don't remember where it is…" Scaramouche trailed off.

From across the room, Khashoggi who was checking on some of the bohemians who had passed out called.

"I do" he walked over to the group "It's not that far away. Bout an 80 minute drive." He explained.

80 Minutes?! Is that all? Damn Scara and Gaz had taken their time; Scaramouche closed her eyes, thinking. It was all up to her, she had to save Gazza, he was her world. Only problem was she figured she was 3 weeks pregnant. She'd been throwing up for that long.

"I'm going to take the motorcycle." Scaramouche turned on her heal and began towards the door, meat ran after her.

"I'm coming with you." She said once they were by the door.

"no you stay here. You need to get these guys back together." Scara began to walk again.

"I'M COMIGN WIT YA! Screw this lot! Their fine at the moment! I care about GAZ and god knows I care about you! So for once in your life can you stop being a stubborn little bitch, I'm coming with you, you need help!" Meat snapped. Scara turned round; Meat was her best friend in the whole world (not including Gaz). She looked into Meat's eyes, Determination.

"How…" she began but gave in." Fine, you can come help rescue them but the killer Queen is mine. I have to finish this." Scaramouche felt her loves pull to save Gaz. It was stronger than ever.

* * *

Meat and Scaramouche touched down outside the building. It was getting late, the sun was setting. Meat knew what was about to happen would determine whether they lived or died fighting like Brit.

Climbing off the motor cycle Meat felt her tears welling. Scaramouche gave her a smile.

"Well I guess this is it. Meat sniffed. This may be the last time they saw each other. "Silly neva pictured us like this." She felt the tears slide down her cheek.

"shh." Scaramouche pulled her into a hug.

"Scara..' meat began," I've never told you. You're my best friend I've ever had."

Meat: Ooo, you make me live  
whatever this world can give to me  
It's you, you're all I see  
Ooo, you make me live now honey  
Ooo, you make me live

both: You're the best friend that I ever had  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine  
And I want you to know that my feelings are true  
I really love you  
You're my best friend

Scaramouche: Ooo, you make me live  
I've been wandering round  
But I still came back to you  
In rain or shine you've stood by me girl  
I'm happy, happy at home  
You're my best friend

Meat: Ooo, you make me live  
Whenever this world is cruel to me  
I got you to help me forgive  
Ooo, you make me live now honey  
Ooo, you make me live

both: You're the first one when things turn out bad  
You know I'll never be lonely  
You're my only one  
And I love the things  
I really love the things that you do  
You're my best friend

Meat: Ooo, you make me live  
I'm happy, happy at home  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend

Scaramouche: Ooo, you make me live  
You, you're my best friend

The two girls clung to each other for a while, both in tear ready to say good bye. Meat didn't want to let go. After Brit's death Scaramouche had been her rock. When ever she's felt too bad to work, Scara and Gaz had always picked her up.

After a while they pulled back. Scaramouche put a hand to her mouth the tears smudging her make up.

"Oh I don't know what to say!" Meat cried.

"This isn't the end.' Scaramouche wiped her eyes.

"How do you know?' Meat asked.

"Just do." Scaramouche leaned forward and kissed Meat's forehead, before turning to enter the building. Meat stood for a while by herself. The final fight. the last strand. She looked up to the sky, the sunset burned but she didn't care. So many thoughts she couldn't make out all blurs save one. "I'll se ya soon Brit." She turned and entered the mouth of hell.

* * *

Pop had been talking to his captor for quite a while. he'd come to realize that she wasn't that bad, she was just a lost child. He really thought, given the chance, she could be a rebel.

"so.. why'd you, you know, become and minion to the killer Queen?" he asked, pink Paused.

" I guess because my father worked for her years ago. Mother always spoke about how much father loved his job. I've never met him." She sighed, and when I found out about Gazzie, sorry, I mean Galileo and his new destiny with another girl.. it just pushed me to help her. She's not that bad, just a little loopy." Pink rambled.

Pop thought a minute, maybe he could reach the good side of this girl; get her to help him to save Gaz and the others.

"You really had a thing for him didn't you?" Pop asked softly, pink nodded,

"well you know there are others. You dint have to torture Gaz cause he loves Scaramouche. Trust me Love don't always work fairly." Pop sighed, great words Pop, That's really gonna help, he thought annoyed with himself. Pink seemed to consider this.

"I guess your right. I just… oh god… when we were little we made a pact." Pink turned away.

"What sort of pact?" Pop asked, please, please let this help.

"To… that we would lose it together, to stay together… that didn't work, we drifted apart but a part of me still wanted it to be true." Pink looked down, blushing.

"Oh well, did you ever think about just being mates?" Pop actually felt sorry for her.

"I did. But then I saw the concert.. saw him and scary bush…" Pop laughed, Pink looked up at him shocked. He stopped laughing.

"Sorry just you called her scary bush. Scaramouche would hate that!" he smiled "So I like it." Pink smiled too.

"So you don't like her?" she asked hopeful.

Pop gave her an 'are you kidding' look.

"I can't stand the Banshee." He laughed then stopped, "But as much as I don't like her, without her… I've never seen a couple so in devoted to each other. Gaz loves her, A lot. I don't know if he'd have been able to fulfill his destiny without her. That's the problem with hate. The person you end up hating could be your only hope."

Pink seemed to consider this.

Please, sweet Jesus please, let her let me out, Pop prayed.

Within seconds the door burst open.

Meat stood with a fire extinguisher in hand. She looked like an Amazon.

Pink jumped to her feet.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting you?" Meat asked sarcastically

"Meatloaf! Hey, hey!" Pop smiled then turned serious "Let me out."

Meat began forward but Pink beat her to it.

"I thought you'd been taken care of." Pink said to Meat. Meat turned to her.

"You!" She spat, "I should have known! No one that was a GaGa can be trusted." Meat raised the fire extinguisher to throw it at pink but Pop yelled out before it was even out of her hands.

"No! Meat don't!" Meat turned to him shocked.

"What?!"

Pink rushed to the cage and unlocked it.

"What the…" Meat began but Pink cut her off.

"I want to help you. Pop and I have been talking. The only thing I ask is that you take me with you" She pleaded, "After this I'll have nowhere to go"

Meat paused. This girl had just asked her to take her into her home, with her friends and…

"Wh..." she began but the sound of clapping filled her ears. She spun round to face the door.

"How touching always knew you'd crack eventually." The figure was in to shadows. Pop stepped out of the cage, seeing the figure he put his hand to his head, where a lump the size of Calcutta had formed.

"It was you! You hit me!" Pop yelled recognizing the figure.

Meat squinted then gasped.

Roger stood in a grey suit with a pair of sunglasses on, much like Khashoggi had, but only one thing told them apart, the hair.

"Ding, ding, ding, could somebody give the guy a cookie." Roger called as the minions stepped out from the shadows and into view.

"no… okay fine." Roger threw up his hands, "Kill them."

The minions advanced, Pop and Pink began fighting side by side.

"Meat go get him!" Pop called, "We'll cover you!"

Meat ran to where Roger was standing laughing, dodging minions on the way. When she reached him more minions grabbed for her.

"Leave her." Roger commanded, "I think I'd like to Kill this one myself."

The minions let go and Meat executed a perfect kick to Roger's face, smashing his glasses as they began to fight.

"Who are you?!" Meat yelled when they were close enough, it was almost like they were dancing, a deadly dance.

"Bobbie. You may have heard of my idiot brother Khashoggi." Meat gasped as roger grabbed her by the neck…

* * *

The killer Queen was standing by her desk, a very sharp piece of metal in her hand.

Galileo had been beaten so horribly that he was barely conscious. The killer Queen had continued her torments until finally getting the picture. Now she just stood there. Playing with the object, that no doubt about it, could kill Galileo when shoved in the correct place.

"Tell me Galileo, do you know what this is?" she asked.

Galileo smiled.

"Your version of a dildo? Yeah 'cause that'll really work."

The Killer Queen glared.

"It's a knife…" she began but Gaz cut her off.

"Well Nah!"

Annoyed, she continued. "Not just any knife, it's what they call a poison Ivy." She smiled Just thinking of it gave her tingles.

"Not only does it slice, but it injects a tiny amount of poison into your blood stream as it enters the flesh. Now I wonder. What do you think will happen if I just cut your palm." She moved closer to him.

Gaz braced himself. Closing his eyes as The Killer Queen grabbed his hand.

"Hey get away from my boyfriend Bitch" Gazza's eye's snapped open at the sound of Scara's voice.

"You!" The Killer Queen moved away from Gaz.

"Me. What you were expecting cyber Clause? Cause if you want you can think of me as a thinner, female who… oh Hell, can I just kick your arse and be done with it?" Scaramouche ran towards Killer Queen who in turn charged Scara. Soon, the two where in a death match.

Scaramouche had managed to knock the knife from KQ's hand but still hadn't seen the laser in the Killer Queen's belt.

Scaramouche got in a few good hits but so did the Killer Queen, in the end Scaramouche's smaller build was no match for the Killer Queen, who shoved her to the ground. Pulling out her laser The Killer Queen took aim at Scaramouche who was backed up against a wall.

"Bye-bye." The Killer Queen Smirked.

With a burst of energy Galileo didn't know he had, he shot up from his chair and dived in front of Scaramouche just as the Killer Queen fired.

* * *

"NO!" Scaramouche screamed as Galileo's body fell to the floor. Perhaps shocked at what she'd done, The Killer Queen backed off as Scaramouche scrambled to get to Galileo's side.

"No No no no no no no!" Scaramouche wailed. "Gaz, Gaz no. wake up Baby, Wake up. Gaz." Scaramouche felt her heart rip in two.

Galileo's head moved.

"Did I do it? Did I save you?" he asked weakly

"Gaz, baby, hold on. " Scaramouche Rested Galileo's head on her lap. "Just hold on. I love you. Come on." She stroked his face.

"Then If I have your love, dieing doesn't matter much at all does it?" Gaz coughed.

Scaramouche:

**There's no time for us****  
****There's no place for us****  
****What is this thing that builds our dreams****  
****Yet slips away from us **

**Who wants to live forever**

Both:

**Who wants to live forever****  
****Who **

Galileo:

**There's no chance for us****  
****It's all decided for us****  
****This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us **

**Who wants to live forever**

Both:

**Who wants to live forever****  
****Who****  
****Who dares to love forever**

Galileo:

**Oh, when love must die! **

Scaramouche:

**But touch my tears with your lips**

Galileo:

**Touch my world with your fingertips**

Both:

**And we can have forever****  
****And we can love forever**

Galileo:

**Forever is ours today **

Both:

**Who wants to live forever****  
****Who wants to live forever**

Scaramouche:

**Forever is ours**

Galileo:

**Who waits forever, anyway? **

Scaramouche cried harder as Galileo whispered the last line. She bent forward and kissed his lips; his hand came up and touched her cheek, then fell limply.

Scaramouche pulled back.

"No, Gaz, Come back. Don't die please." Scaramouche cried her voice breaking. She began wailing as she lifted his head up to hold him. "NO!" she pulled him on top of her and rocked gently his head on her chest.

The Killer Queen dropped her Laser, the shock on her face. She'd never actually killer someone with her own hands before. Scaramouche looked up, fury building.

"YOU! YOU KILLED HIM!" she stood and grabbed the laser.

The Killer Queen started to back away fear in her eyes. Scaramouche felt numb, her entire world had just been torn away from her. "YOU BITCH!" she yelled. Animal instinct taking over, she wasn't human anymore. Her life had died with him; she was now an empty shell. Lifting the laser to aim, The Killer Queen began to run realizing what was about to happen. Scaramouche fired.

As The Killer Queen went down the electricity sounded all around the room.

Slowly Scaramouche Turned back to where Galileo's body lay. She walked back to him and lay down next to him. Her head on his chest the way they'd always slept.

* * *

Meat and pink walked out of the broken-down Globalsoft headquarters Pop limp between them but still alive, Scaramouche and Galileo where nowhere to be found. They helped Pop sit on the motorcycle.

"Meat. We have to go." Pink said softly

"No. Galileo and Scaramouche are still inside. We wait." She said sternly. She'd gotten out of Bobbie's grasp and shoved him into a lever that was sticking out. She hadn't meant to shove so hard, but she had. She'd killed a man… the minions had fled once Bobbie had been taken down. Leaving the three to walk out.

She hadn't really expected to find Scaramouche and Galileo outside, but she'd hoped they would prove her wrong. Stupid…

Meat turned to look at the land around her…

Just look at all those hungry mouths we have to feed  
Take a look at all the suffering we breed  
So many lonely faces scattered all around  
Searching for what they need

Is this the world we created?  
What did we do it for?  
Is this the world we invaded  
Against the law?  
So it seems in the end  
Is this what were all living for today?  
The world that we created

You know that every day a helpless child is born  
Who needs some loving care inside a happy home  
Somewhere a wealthy man is sitting on his throne  
Waiting for life to go by

Is this the world we created?  
We made it on our own  
Is this the world we devastated  
Right to the bone?  
If there's a God in the sky looking down  
what can he think of what we've done  
to the world that he created?

* * *

Scaramouche lay beside her lover. Her tears kept falling but now all was silent. She touched Galileo's face, funny, It was still warm.

Suddenly a flash of light, so bright that Scara had to squint to see, appeared before her.

In the light she saw Britney, the light made him look like an angel.

"Scara." He began, a smile on his lips." Someone up here likes you. And I'm not talking bout myself." In the light behind Brit a face appeared. She'd seen it before, in posters and on clips Pop had shown. Freddie.

"Anyway it's your lucky day." Brit stuck his hand over Galileo's wound and… It healed right before her eyes, just healed. Britney's smile widened. "There you go babe." He began to fade but stopped, "Oh an' tell Meat she's damn sexy when she's angry.' Then the light was gone. Scara looked at the place where the light had been, it was all back to normal.

Beside her, Galileo coughed. Scaramouche screamed. He was alive.

"Gaz?" Galileo opened his eyes. Scara felt her body begin to shake, fresh tears falling. "Gaz!" she hugged him.

"woah… that was not as cool as it looked." He said sitting up. Scara couldn't help the laughter that escaped her.

"Thank you Brit!!" Gaz gave her a funny look.

"Brit? Babe, did you get hit on the head or something?" He asked confused, he had no memory of the past 10 minutes.

Scaramouche pulled him into a passionate kiss.

* * *

Meat stood waiting. Pink walked up to her.

"Meat, we have to get Pop to a hospital." Pop was slumped forward on the motorcycle. Meat looked back at the building. They should have been out by now it was becoming day again.

"Just a few more moments" she said again.

"WE DON'T HAVE A FEW MINUTES!" Pink grabbed Meat's arm. "Pop will die if we don't get him to a hospital NOW!" Meat's eyes widened. She was waiting for something that she now realized, wasn't going to come while Pop was hurt.

"Fine." She turned to go to the motorcycle when she heard Pop gasp.

"Oh my sweet nibblets." In the direction of Globalsoft HQ. Spinning round, Meat was shocked to find Scaramouche helping a Weak Gaz out of the building, a gigantic smile on her face. Everything was going to be fine.

* * *

A few months later Scaramouche sat comfortably in a puffy chair. She felt fat. Her belly was so big she couldn't bend over.

Meat sat beside her drinking an iced tea.

"This is sweet." Meat sighed; they were in a brand new Heartbreak, sitting on the front lawn.

The other bohemians were running about, clearly summer was back.

Galileo and Pop were kicking a ball around. It was amazing.

Gaz ran over to Scara yelling to Pop. "I'm out"

He sat down beside her with a thud.

"Hey Babe" he smiled putting his hand on her stomach and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Hey Shagileo." She smiled. "Man your guy's can swim." She indicated to her belly, Meat laughed as Gaz turned a flattering shade of red.

"Shut up Meat!" He glared.

Suddenly Scaramouche's face dropped.

"Ow!"

Gaz and Meat looked up "What?!"

"I'll tell ya this kid play's a mean game of footie." Scaramouche shifted uncomfortably .

Meat's eyes widened. "It's Kicking!" she said happily.

Gazza's face lit up.

"I wanna feel it kick!" he said excitedly.

Scara gave him an apologetic look. "Well unless you're a kidney or a liver, I'm afraid that's not going to happen. It's kicking the inside." She looked down and poked her stomach, "Oi Knock it off! Don't make me ground you."

Galileo looked horrified.

"What?" Scar asked.

"You know the saying, Don't Poke the badger? They should change it to Don't Poke the Baby!" Galileo said grabbing Scaramouche's poking finger and kissing it.

She giggled.

"Have you thought of names?" Pink asked coming into view. Scara thought a moment.

"Well… I was thinking how 'bout Britney for its second name? In honor of the man who saved us"

Meat put her hand to her mouth.

"I think it sounds perfect." Gaz smiled

"You would do that?" Meat asked softly

"Course I would" Scaramouche said happily, "After all you're my best friend." Scara glanced up to the sky and winked.

* * *

"On 13th of January, Freddie Britney Figaro was born a healthy baby. And she would grow up to be the most special person on planet Mall. The first of a new Generation.'

Pop closed the book he'd been reading to the children, all from the bohemians.

"And that my lovelies is the story of the savior." He smirked.

"WOOH!!" Gaz and Scara stood in the back of the room.

"Daddy!" Freddie, their beautiful little girl ran to Gazza.

A happy Family with a cooky old man who acted like part of it.

The sun was setting over Buckingham palace, where there flew a flag with the words.

"WE HAVE ROCKED YOU!"

The end…

* * *


End file.
